


Dead Inside [expirimental oc establishing,,, thing]

by irko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Smoking, Undead, Zombie, Zombies, aaaaaaaaAAAAA, dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irko/pseuds/irko
Summary: Jack Sturman, better known by his stage alias "Jacklynn", was a singer who committed suicide. He was brought back from the dead for no reason other than extortion by his morbid record label. He REALLY doesn't appreciate that and is very bitter, cynical, and self-destructive.Mitchell Rouss, aka Mitch, was an earlier attempt to bring back a dead performer by the same label, but he was put away after a mishap with a battery and air compressor inserted in him that resulted in his head exploding. He's not thrilled about being trapped for the foreseeable future, and he's a bit slow in the head, but he at least appreciates the fact he can still breathe. Sort of.They've grown immensely close despite their differences.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. How Did You Get Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie tells Mitch about his death. Mitch is uncomfortable.
> 
> [it's implied they're still relatively new to each other in this snippet]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't rly understand how this funky ol ao3 thing works but i've been lookin for a place to dump some of my stuff to the public eye  
> no fullon stories, mainly a stash of snippets revolving some new zombie lads i'm working on, some more grammatically correct than others bc i literally just draft all my shit in discord and rarely bother to capitalize, etc
> 
> i have plans for these lads, but they're all quite,,, unclear lol  
> \---  
> TW // detailed-ish depiction of suicide, vomit, INTENSE EDGE, generally kinda weird idk lol

"I think a lot about the night of my death. I guzzled down a bunch of sleepy pills 'n shot up a few syringes of ... ehh ... something. 'Wanted to go out numb. Then I jumped through that rope. The chair I was on snapped as I jumped, and so did the hanger. My windpipe had already been crushed and I couldn't breathe, just sat there sprawled on the floor twitching and foaming at the maw as I felt each organ shut down one by one. ... I think I threw up, too. I felt some sorta burning and I think it was stomach acid. And a bunch of mushy, half-digested pills. That was kinda gross. ... Oh, and whatever was left of the cheap, shitty dinner I had that night, too."

Mitch, sat next to him, held one hand over his mouth, while the other softly stroked the grotesque stitches on his cheek to fidget. He stared silently, in horrified shock.

"So much for going out numb, huh?" Jackie said with a sarcastic chuckle. He choked on a puff of smoke from his cheap cigarette.  
"Blugh. These taste horrible." he muttered, before deeply huffing it back anyway.

Mitch sighed, trying to de-tense himself. "Jesus Christ, Jack."

Jackie wheezed atrociously, a thick plume of smoke billowing from his mouth and a few wisps from his nose. A small amount of bloody mucus came up his throat as well, shooting onto the floor.  
" _KHHH-HAUUGGHCK!!_ Euh? ... Nah, nothing like that," he grumbled through tiny coughs, "there was nothing, just peace n' quiet... Fuckin' woke up on a stretcher feeling sick as a motherfuckin' newt. 'Was a god awful taste in my mouth and they wouldn't fuckin' stop touching me. Now here I am, waste of fuckin' time."

A few seconds of awkward silence passed as Jackie fidgeted with the cigarette in his mouth. The squicky sound of his tongue moving inside his mouth was the only noise in the room, amplified by the silence. The noise made Mitch a bit squirmy, his eye twitched in mild discomfort.  
  
"Mm. And how'd you die," Jackie trailed off for a moment, briefly scanning Mitch's head and body. "err, Patches?"

Mitch idled for a second before realizing he was being asked a question. "Oh, I had a heart attack."

Jackie cracked a slight smile and snickled quietly, accidentally dropping his cigarette.  
"Heart attack?! An' you wound up with a wrecked face like that? I would'a thought you got shot. Or mauled to death. Or both. What's your worry? Gimmie the truth!"

"I am! Euuhh... It's a long story."

"Aw, bleh. Tell me later, my head hurts anyway." Jackie muttered, placing the cigarette back into his mouth.  
"Say, it's late. Be a dear n' hand me more of 'em barbs. They don't do shit but I like to pretend they do." He drew back another deep, smoky breath.  
He sighed, his cigarette sticking to his purplish tongue. He rubbed his dark, sunken eyes. "God, I just wanna fuckin' sleep."


	2. c'mere [i didnt try . at all. no sir]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jackie is about to have an existential crisis and mitch comforts him (actually just wrote this when i was really sad one night as a means of comforting myself so the grammar's fucked x'd)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this one, it's implied that they've known eachother for longer and grown closer. as opposed to the last one

"mikey, when you had that heart attack, what happened?"

"uhhhhhm... i don't remember. i couldn't tell you."

"seriously?"

"uh-huh. if i did, i probably forgot when ..." he pointed to his face. " _this_ happened."

hugging himself, jackie dug his nails into his shoulders, accidentally cutting himself sightly, obviously failing to realize. "nnnguhh... i don't really know what i'm feelin' right now... it ain't good."

"do you want a hug?"

"... yes. yes i do."

"c'mere, jackie-boy."

after a little pause, jackie, as if it were a command, slowly lowered himself and rested his head on mitch's chest. mitch softly held him, but jackie more squeezed him back, as if he was to be torn away at any second.  
mitch calmly but firmly rubbed jackie's slightly bloody shoulder, indifferent to the blood rubbing off of it onto his hand.

"relax, nothing's gonna happen. you're insanely tense. you forgot how to breathe again?"

jackie tugged on mitch's bloody button-up, sighed, and tried his best to loosen up.

"you wanna talk about it?" mitch gently said, petting the top of his dear friend's head.

"uhnh..."

"oh! actually, let me get a towel first, you get gooey."

jackie sniffled. "sure."

mitch grinned. "kidding! look at us, covered in blood constantly. a little tears and snot's nothing, let it at me!"


End file.
